El amor y la guerra
by Nea Poulain
Summary: Enemigos y amantes. Ella no deja de meterse en los asuntos de Camelot, él no deja de proteger a Arturo de todos los peligros que lo rodean. Hacen el amor y la guerra. / Amigo Invisible Navideño 2019-20


_Escrito para el "Amigo Invisible navideño 2019-2020" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_

Regalo para **Nochedeinvierno13-Friki** en respuesta a su petición fácil: una historia donde Merlín y Morgana estén juntos.

* * *

**El amor y la guerra**

_Some days, you're the only thing I know_  
_Only thing that's burning when the nights grow cold_  
_Can't look away, can't look away_  
_Beg you to stay, beg you to stay, yeah_  
_Sometimes, you're a stranger in my bed_  
_Don't know if you love me or you want me dead_

_Teeth, 5 seconds of summer_

* * *

**I.**

* * *

Ella lo mira con la sonrisa a medias, la mano en la barbilla. Es calculadora y él lo sabe. Y a pesar de todo. Él se incorpora, le jala la manta con la que se cubren y se acerca a ella para probar sus labios. Los de él saben a la comida de la corte de Arturo siempre. Los de ella a las pociones que prepara.

—¿Ya te vas?

En la pregunta, además, se esconde un «¿tan pronto?».

—Tengo que.

En su voz es tan claro el deber que siente que tiene para la corte, que ella no se atreve a pedirle que se quede un poco más. Nunca lo hace. Es demasiado orgullosa y él es su enemigo. Así que lo ve levantarse, buscar su ropa e írsela poniendo con calma, retrasando el momento en el que le dirá adiós.

Él, en su mente, se jurará que es para siempre.

Pero ella sabe —siempre— que es sólo una mentira.

Hacen el amor y la guerra. Es la única manera en la que entienden la vida.

* * *

**II.**

* * *

No siempre fue así. Antes era diferente. Antes él era sólo un estudiante dos años mayor que ella protegido bajo el ala de Salazar Slytherin, mientras ella era el ojo derecho de Rowena Ravenclaw. Solía compararla con Helena.

«Si tan sólo Helena fuera como tú…»

«Si tan sólo Helena pusiera el mismo empeño que tú…»

«Si tan sólo Helena…»

Pero Helena huyó y de repente a Madame Ravenclaw no le quedaron ganas de comparar a nadie con su hija. Nadie sabía dónde estaba. A Morgana no le había importado. No le importaba nadie más que ella misma.

Y Merlín.

A Salazar Slytherin nunca le hizo gracia que su pupilo más prometedor congeniara con la hijastra de Uther Pendagron. El problema no era sólo que su padrastro fuera un muggle: el problema era cómo gobernaba Camelot, las cacerías de brujas, la manera en que los perseguía, sin ninguna piedad. La madre de Morgana —_muggle_, también— la había salvado y la había mandado a Hogwarts para mantenerla lejos.

Pero incluso a los trece años, Morgana ya sabía que volvería.

(Y aplastaría a Uther Pendagron, aunque fuera lo último que hiciera).

No contó con que Merlín se uniría a Arturo. El cabrón traidor.

La primera vez que lo besó, Merlín tenía dieciséis años, era más alto que ella por unos cuantos centímetros y se sonrojaba demasiado al verla. Ella lo había agarrado por el cuello de su capa y lo había hecho acercarse, se había puesto de puntas y lo había besado.

No lo había dejado decir nada y había salido corriendo.

A los dos días, ella encontró rosas sobre su lugar en la mesa del desayuno. Rosas, con todas las espinas todavía. Al alzar la mirada, había visto a Merlín, sonriendo, frente a ella.

Desde entonces.

* * *

**III.**

* * *

Están jugando.

Ninguno se atreve a matar al otro. Y Merlín sabe que ella tampoco quiere realmente matar a Arturo. Quiere quitarle el trono, quiere darle el poder a los hechiceros, a todas las criaturas mágicas, pero no quiere matar a Arturo. (Es su hermano, desde luego, algo lo quiere).

Sin embargo, se amenazan.

A Merlín se le corta la respiración cuando ve la daga que ella está haciendo levitar bajo su barbilla. A cambio, mueve las manos y ella siente como las ramas de los árboles le agarran los pies.

—¿Qué quieres? —pregunta ella.

—Que no me abras en dos la carótida.

—Además.

—Que dejes en paz a Lancelot, entonces. —Así que es eso. Ella no baja la daga. Él no hace que las ramas liberen sus pies. Están a penas a unos pasos, pero parecen a kilómetros de distancia—. Por favor.

—¿Celoso?

—Vas a herir a Arturo.

Y qué, quiere gritar ella. Arturo se lo merece, por casarse con una mujer traicionera. Y Ginevra también se lo merece. Quizá es infeliz con el pendejo de su hermano, quizá quiere una salida, quizá Morgana se la está dando. Sólo quiere probar su infidelidad, arruinar las cosas en Camelot.

(En el fondo quiere a Arturo).

—¿Tanto te importa?

—Morgana…, por favor.

«Por favor…»

Siempre cede cuando Merlín suplica. Deja caer la daga. Él la libera. Ella da dos pasos, le jala el cuello de la capa de viaje y lo hace inclinarse.

—Bésame —le pide.

Él lo hace.

(Ella no deja en paz a Lancelot. Al final prueba que Ginevra le es infiel con él al rey).

* * *

**IV.**

* * *

Él la recorre con las yemas de los dedos, entera, desnuda, creyendo que tienen una tregua. Pero nunca están en tregua. Al fin y al cabo el amor y la guerra no varían demasiado, no para ellos. No desde que la desterraron de la corte de Arturo.

Y ella lo besa y todo le sabe a la corte a la que volvió a matar al Rey. Lo besa y le sabe a todos los recuerdos de Hogwarts, a toda su ambición. Merlín es tan ambicioso como ella, pero quiere demasiado a Arturo como para darse cuenta de que los hechiceros jamás estarán a salvo mientras los Pendagron sigan en el trono de Camelot y mientras los caballeros de la mesa redonda todavía los persigan.

—Te quiero —murmura él, en su oído, con la barbilla rozándole la clavícula.

Ella no responde.

Si abriera la boca, diría: «entonces huye conmigo».

Pero no se lo pide. Desde entonces sabe que Merlín le va a decir que no.

A pesar de toda su historia juntos, Merlín siempre se para, se viste y desaparece para volver a un lado del lecho de Arturo. Morgana ve lo que sueña en sus pupilas y sabe que nunca se hará realidad.

Está tan enamorado de Arturo como lo está de ella.

Arturo no lo sabe.

(Ni va a saberlo nunca).

* * *

**V.**

* * *

A veces le dicen «La bruja del bosque».

A ella no le gusta, pero no hace nada para evitarlo.

No saben quién es. Morgana Le Fay. Hija de Ladry Igraine, media hermana de Arturo Pendagron. Exiliada por su propio hermano.

A veces se lo dice él, en el oído. Su barba de tres días le hace cosquillas y le gusta. Cuando se lo dice él, una y otra vez, mientras hacen el amor y ella gime, le gusta.

«La bruja del bosque».

Por un momento no es Morgana, ni es la hija de nadie, ni tiene familia. Por un momento es sólo una bruja.

Ella, a cambio, le entierra sus uñas en los hombros, el cuello, la espalda.

Por un momento, parecen amantes en vez de enemigos.

* * *

**VI.**

* * *

Morgana no odia a Merlín. Lo molesta. Lo hace rogar por su vida, por la de Arturo. Le divierte jugar con él, tenerlo en jaque. Le gusta después besarlo y deshacerse ante él. Hacer el amor y la guerra.

(¿Qué no son la misma cosa?).

* * *

**VII.**

* * *

Cuando vivían todavía en Hogwarts, bajo el cobijo de los cuatro fundadores, él le hizo una confesión.

—Quiero hacer un mundo seguro para los hechiceros —le dijo al oído. Para entonces ella tenía quince años y les gustaba ver el cielo desde la torre más alta, en plena noche. Se aguantaban el frío sólo para buscar los designios de las estrellas—. Quiero que nadie tenga que esconderse, quiero que…

Así descubrió ella la ambición que se escondía tras la sonrisa inocente de Merlín.

Pensó: «Lo haremos juntos».

Él eligió a Arturo.

Ella no se lo perdonó. Pero tampoco dejó de amarlo ni empezó a odiarlo. En vez de eso: le declaró la guerra.

Merlín quería ayudar a los muggles, ella quería demostrar lo poderosos que eran los hechiceros. Nunca se pusieron de acuerdo en nada, salvo en la manera en que los besos les saben mejor.

Madame Ravenclaw se los había advertido una vez, mirando las estrellas. «Ustedes son como dos estrellas que van a toda velocidad la una hacia la otra, dispuestas a colisionar».

Eso hacen. Colisionan. En el amor y en la guerra.

* * *

**VIII.**

* * *

—Existe una profecía —le dice él un día— que te nombra a ti.

—¿Y qué dice?

—Que serás la causa de la derrota de Arturo.

Él la mira con el ceño fruncido. Ella, en cambio, le devuelve la mirada, retadora.

—¿Vas a evitarlo?

Él baja la mirada. No es un «sí», ni un «no». Evitarlo significaría matarla, porque de otro modo no va a detenerla. No va a acabar con su ambición pidiéndoselo por favor. Ella quiere quemar lo que representa Camelot para la gente como ella: quemarlo hasta las cenizas, como se quemó a tantas brujas y a tantos hechiceros en los tiempos de Uther. Sus ojos arden con el sueño de verlo todo arder.

Quiere ese deseo más de lo que quiere a Merlín y Merlín lo sabe.

Aun así, le perdona la vida.

* * *

**IX.**

* * *

Trae a un niño al mundo.

Es un accidente. Una mujer llega hasta su refugio con una panza de nueve meses. Le ruega que se lo saque de adentro y sus lágrimas le dan lástima a Morgana.

Le dice cómo tumbarse, cómo respirar, como abrir las piernas. Cuando está lista le dice «puja».

El niño nace en silencio.

Morgana lo levanta por un pie y no llora. Le corta el cordón umbilical y no llora. Pasan los segundos y el niño parece un cadáver. La mujer desesperada no dice nada. Y entonces, el niño suelta un alarido que retumba en la noche.

La madre se echa a llorar también.

—¿Tiene nombre? —pregunta la bruja.

—Mordred —responde la madre y suspira.

Morgana no sabe si es de alivio o de desesperación porque el niño está vivo.

Lo cobija con una manta, se lo da a su madre, los deja dormir en su refugio esa noche. Cuando amanece, el niño sigue allí. La madre, sin embargo, ha desaparecido.

Mordred se queda.

* * *

**X.**

* * *

Morgana ha visto veinticinco inviernos cuando elige criar a un niño que no es suyo. A Arturo no le hace gracia.

Ella le pregunta:

—¿Deseaste alguna vez tener hijos conmigo?

Él no responde.

Pudieron haberse casado.

Pero ella prefirió el exilio. Ahora sólo pueden soñar con cómo serían sus vidas si fueran personas normales, brujos normales.

«Aburridas», se dice Morgana.

Y a pesar de todo, se aferra a Mordred.

«Es mío», piensa, «mío».

* * *

**XI.**

* * *

Mordred la distrae. Deja a su hermano vivir en paz. Le ofrece el perdón varias veces, pero ella lo rechaza. Es simple cuestión de orgullo. Merlín le ruega que lo acepte.

—Podría ser diferente.

—No —le dice ella—. Nunca será diferente.

«Siempre querré quemarlo todo», quiere decirle. «Y tú nunca estarás satisfecho con eso, porque eres demasiado bueno. Camelot te causa compasión allá donde en mí sólo genera odio. ¿Se te olvidaron las hogueras sólo porque Arturo las detuvo? ¿Se te olvidaron los gritos de todos los que ataron a la estaca y rodearon de leña? Siempre querré quemarlo todo.

»Y tú siempre querrás protegerlo todo».

—Por favor —le dice y la besa.

—No.

Al final Merlín se rinde y acaba susurrando, en su oído, como siempre, «bruja del bosque». Y ella piensa que sí, que eso es. La bruja del bosque. Le entierra las uñas en el cuello.

Su amante.

La ilusión nunca dura más de un momento. Siempre vuelven a ser enemigos.

* * *

**XII.**

* * *

Merlín nunca se queda más de una noche. Hasta que un día llega herido y le mancha toda la entrada de sangre y cae tan largo es en cuanto ella abre la puerta.

—A… yu… da… —pide. Y se queda inconsciente.

Ella lo cuida.

(No una tregua).

Espera hasta que esté consiente para preguntarle quien lo hirió.

(No es una tregua, pero quiere ser ella la que lo derrote).

Él no lo sabe. Dice que los atacaron en la noche. «¿A quiénes?». A él y a otro caballero. Él se quedó atrás para salvarle la vida. Sir Percival, dice, le salvó la vida a Sir Percival.

Morgana no pregunta más.

(No es una tregua).

Le lava la herida con las manos blancas que tiene, prepara una poción curativa. Se la aplica varias veces hasta que la herida está cerrada y a Arturo no parece que van a salírsele las vísceras.

Lo deja dormir en su recámara. Ella duerme junto a Mordred.

Hasta que, una noche, mientras Merlín todavía está convaleciente, la agarra por la muñeca.

—Quédate.

En sus ojos se esconde una súplica.

Ella lo hace.

Es la primera vez desde que la exiliaron que duermen juntos. Suelen verse únicamente para los dos únicos asuntos que les importan.

El amor.

La guerra.

* * *

**XIII.**

* * *

A pesar de todo, los brazos de Merlín son exactamente iguales a cuando ella tenía quince años. Se acomoda en ellos perfectamente. Duerme pegada a su pecho, oye su respiración. Parece que otra vez tiene dieciocho primaveras y se ha escabullido de sus aposentos hasta los de Merlín en la corte de Arturo.

El mago respira en su oído.

—Te quiero —murmura.

Morgana sonríe.

Antes todo fue más simple.

* * *

**XIV.**

* * *

—¿A dónde irás? —preguntó ella, cuando él se graduó.

—No sé.

—¿Vas a esperarme? —preguntó ella.

«Por favor, espérame», quería decir. Pero siempre ha sido demasiado orgullosa y nunca lo dijo.

Él la rodeó con sus brazos, que ella conocía tan bien en ese entonces y la atrajo hacia sí para besarla.

—¿Dónde voy a encontrarte? —preguntó él.

—Camelot —murmuró ella.

Había soñado con quemarlo a su lado.

En cambio, cuando se había graduado, y había vuelto al lugar donde había nacido, buscando su venganza contra Uther Pendragon, había encontrado a Merlín protegiendo al joven Arturo.

«No te preocupes», había dicho Merlín, «tengo un plan».

Ella había elegido creerle.

Hasta que no.

* * *

**XV.**

* * *

Mordred intenta llamar la atención de Merlín. Tiene dos años, no habla demasiado. Vive pegado a las faldas de Morgana.

Merlín no le hace caso.

«Bien», piensa Morgana. «Es mío».

* * *

**XVI.**

* * *

Merlín se marcha cuando sus heridas están curadas. Se despide de la hechicera en la puerta de su cabaña, como si fuera sólo otro soldado más que marcha a una guerra, a otro frente. Como si ella de verdad fuera la mujer con la que he elegido pasar su vida. Morgana no puede decir que le guste la farsa. Imaginarse esa vida para ellos es demasiado simple, demasiado por debajo del nivel de sus ambiciones. De todos modos, él la atrae hacia sí y la besa.

Ella no le ruega que se quede unos días más. Él no pregunta si puede quedarse. Y sin embargo, la pregunta está ahí, al fondo de sus ojos.

Él la abraza.

Una de sus manos descansa en su espalda, la otra se le entierra en el cabello. Ella no responde el abrazo con la suficiente rapidez.

—Te quiero —repite.

Para alguien que nunca lo dice, dos veces en una semana es demasiado.

Ella suspira.

Después él se marcha y las cosas siguen su curso. Hacer la guerra. Hacer el amor. No es como si alguna vez hubiera habido alguna diferencia para ellos.

* * *

**XVII.**

* * *

A pesar de pensar en él como un estúpido, Morgana tiene que reconocer que Arturo mantiene Camelot en paz, incluso para llevar tantos años sin un heredero. Morgana vive de lo que escucha, los rumores siempre llegan hasta ella.

Oye que Ginevra sigue buscando consuelo en la cama de Lancelot.

(No la culpa).

Oye que Arturo hace años que no visita sus aposentos.

(La culpa todavía menos).

Oye que Arturo está aterrado de tener un heredero.

Así que le pregunta a Merlín. Lo obliga a que le conteste con los brazos sujetos a las ramas de un árbol y una daga bajo su barbilla. Le arrebata la varita para que no pueda defenderse.

—¿Por qué? —pregunta.

—Morgana…

No hace levitar la daga, no esa vez. La empuña ella misma, clava apenas la punta en su piel, sin llegar a herirlo.

—Responde.

—Morgana… No puedo.

Merlín baja la cabeza.

—Sé que sabes la respuesta. —Presiona un poco más la daga contra su piel. Le gusta ese método, al menos con Merlín. Se apoya en su magia, pero no hay como la vieja amenaza de abrirle a alguien la carótida.

(El problema es que Merlín sabe que no va a hacerlo).

(Aun así, le contesta).

—Arturo morirá en manos de su propio hijo —confiesa.

Así que es eso.

El Rey Arturo le tiene miedo a la muerte.

Morgana sonríe para sí. Aleja la daga de la barbilla de Merlín y, con un movimiento de su varita, libera el agarre de las ramas de los árboles. Ella avienta su varita, hasta sus pies y lo mira directo a los ojos.

Sus pupilas están haciendo una pregunta.

«¿Te quedas?»

Tras la pregunta hay un deseo.

«Quédate».

Merlín huye. Esa noche, se va. Sale corriendo, como un perro herido, porque sabe que Morgana ha ganado esa batalla. Lo último que ella ve en su mirada es el deseo de no volver nunca jamás, de jurarse a sí mismo que ese adiós es para siempre.

Pero no se preocupa.

Espera.

Merlín volverá.

Siempre vuelve.

* * *

**XVIII.**

* * *

Vuelve y ella lo recibe con los brazos abiertos. Esa vez, sin amenazas, sin la daga con la que lo asusta, con hechizos. No tiene una batalla que ganar.

Él la besa como si hubieran pasado una eternidad separados, la abraza como si quisiera estrujarle las costillas.

Y ella lo deja.

—Morgana… —murmura en su oído.

—Dime qué me quieres —le pide.

Él se lo dice.

* * *

**XIX.**

* * *

Un día se le queda mirando y ella finge no darse cuenta de los ojos de Merlín recorriéndola. ¿Cuántos años llevan jugando a que no sienten nada cuando lo sienten todo? ¿Cuántos años lleva Merlín mintiéndole a Arturo sobre a dónde va cuando desaparece? ¿Cuántos años llevan peleando para hacer el amor? Son demasiados para contarlos.

—Debería traicionarte, ¿sabes? —le dice.

«Sí», le responde su mirada. Ella no dice nada. Los dos saben que él no va a hacerlo. Los dos han roto demasiados juramentos en su vida. Merlín está traicionando a Arturo sólo estando allí —aunque lo quiera más que a nada, más a que Morgana, más que a su vida—. Ella está traicionando a sus principios sólo porque le perdona la vida siempre que lo ve y es gracias a Merlín que no puede derrotar a Arturo.

Hay pocas cosas a las que son leales. Una de ellas es a ese arreglo entre ellos. Guerra. Amor.

—Esa profecía… —Merlín suspira—. Arturo dice que no es importante. Que no puedes ser la causa de su derrota si él no tiene ningún hijo. Que, mientras no muera, no será derrotado.

—Hay más formas de ser derrotado que morir —le responde.

—Para Arturo, no.

* * *

**XX.**

* * *

Morgana lo entiende un día. Mira a Mordred mucho rato mientras juega a sus pies y lo descubre. Al principio no le pareció raro que tuviera los mismos ojos claros que tenían ella y Arturo —mucha gente tiene esos ojos—. Tampoco le había parecido raro el cabello rubio, como el de Arturo y el de su padre, Uther. Es la nariz y la barbilla, los pómulos. Como los de Lady Igraine Pendagron. Como los de ella. Como los de Arturo. Mordred parece un Arturo en miniatura, una copia.

Se asusta.

Así que hace el hechizo. Lo convence de que es un juego, de que no le dolerá más de un momento. (Se lo cumple, apenas cae su sangre sobre la mesa, ella le cierra la herida con la varita, como si no hubiera pasado nada).

Lo ve apretar los labios, porque sí le dolió y porque no entiende lo que hace su madre.

Morgana deja caer unas gotas de su sangre sobre las de la de Mordred y luego echa una poción encima.

Suelta una exclamación al ver al resultado.

Y abraza a Mordred, sabedora de que corre un gran peligro si alguien nota que es igual a Arturo.

«Mío», piensa, «no me lo van a arrebatar».

Le pinta el cabello con una poción, para que parezca más oscuro, como si el rubio se hubiera ido oscureciendo poco a poco. Se ve diferente, pero no hay forma de esconderle los rasgos de la cara.

Es Arturo Pendagron en miniatura.

La profecía va a cumplirse. Y a Morgana no le importa, por mucho que no quiera matar a Arturo. No le importa, porque Mordred le sonríe cuando ella se pone en cuclillas para jugar con él y clava uno de sus dedos de niño de cuatro años en sus mejillas.

Y dice «Mamá».

No le importa porque ese ser humano que está enfrente de ella —el futuro asesino de Arturo— es el único que ha sido verdaderamente suyo.

Ni siquiera Merlín le pertenece.

Mordred sí.

Lo abraza.

«Voy a protegerte siempre».

* * *

**XXI.**

* * *

Se aprovecha de que Merlín nunca quiere verlo y que parece siempre estar celoso de su presencia: se lo esconde. Morgana sabe que se sigue preguntando qué sería tener hijos con ella, qué sería casarse y vivir como una pareja normal. Ella no gasta su tiempo en esas cosas. No son una pareja normal.

No son una pareja, punto.

Merlín ve a Mordred lo menos posible, si de ella depende. (Nunca sería capaz de engañarlo, si le presta atención, verá los rasgos que ella quiere esconder).

Mientras tanto, siguen jugando a hacer el amor. A veces, la guerra. Morgana sabe que tiene la carta ganadora. Ataca un poco menos. Se retrae. Tiene que ser paciente.

* * *

**XXII.**

* * *

Merlín lo descubre.

Por supuesto.

Saca su varita y le apunta al niño.

—¡Tiene cinco años, no va a matar a nadie!

Mordred llora.

(No entiende por qué están discutiendo y, además, Merlín no le gusta).

—¡Pero esa profecía hará caer a Camelot!

—¡QUE CAIGA! —aulla Morgana—. ¡Sabes lo mucho que quiero ver caer todo ese reino y verlo consumirse hasta sus cenizas!

—¡¿Y por qué no lo has hecho?!

—¡PORQUE NO PUEDO TRAICIONARTE! —Abraza a Mordred. Lo protege con su cuerpo. Cinco veranos. No entiende lo que está pasando. Y un día le va a clavar una espada a Arturo en el pecho. Por primera vez, es consiente que está llorando frente a Merlín. Llora de rabia y de impotencia. Por primera vez, no es ella la que tiene la voz cantante, la que deshace al otro hechicero a su antojo—. No me traiciones —murmura y deja caer la cabeza hacia delante—. Yo no puedo traicionarte. ¡No me traiciones, por favor!

Merlín deja caer la espada a sus pies. Sale corriendo.

No vuelve en todo un año.

Mientras tanto, Morgana vive un duelo. Pero Mordred está a salvo. Si Merlín siempre elegirá a Arturo por encima de ella; ella siempre preferirá a su hijo.

* * *

**XXIII.**

* * *

La ausencia de Merlín se le hace larga, como siempre. A veces siente que lo oye llegar. Pero nunca llega. Y ella suspira cuando nadie la ve. Luego recoge sus pedazos deshechos y los recompone y vuelve a ser Morgana Le Fay, la temible hechicera.

Para lo demás, espera pacientemente.

Todavía no sabe cuál es su próximo movimiento.

* * *

**XXIV.**

* * *

Mordred ya tiene siete cuando Merlín vuelve. Herido y encima de un caballo, medio moribundo. Sin la varita. Morgana lo reconoce porque podría reconocerlo en cualquier momento, en cualquier lugar. Lo reconoce a pesar de que tiene la barba diferente, un poco más larga y a que parece que se le marca una arruga en el ceño.

Es tan diferente del adolescente enclenque que conoció mientras estudiaban.

Lo cuida.

Le lava las heridas. Se las cura una a una con su varita. Lo acuesta en su cama y se sienta al lado hasta que despierte. (También lo amarra al dosel de la cama, no sabe si puede confiar en él y no quiere que se acerque a Mordred).

Cuando despierta e intenta moverse, ella está ahí.

—Morgana…

—Estás débil. —Ella le pasa una mano por la mejilla.

—¿Qué hago aquí?

—Sh. —Ella le pone un dedo sobre los labios—. Te estoy salvando la vida.

* * *

**XXV.**

* * *

Sospecha que no debería hacerlo, que al final ella y Merlín van a destrozarse el uno al otro y no quedará nada. Tanto amor, tanta guerra. No puede ser de otra manera entre ellos. Pero por un día, otra vez, le da una tregua. Aunque hayan pasado casi dos años desde la última vez que lo vio. Sigue enamorada. Como la primera vez que Merlín le regaló una rosa.

Él le cuenta lo último que recuerda. Le dice que se avecina una guerra contra Camelot, que Arturo empieza a ver enemigos en todas partes. Parece desesperado.

A ella no puede importarle menos.

Pero a pesar de todo lo abraza. (Y nunca suelta la cuerda mágica que lo mantiene en esa habitación). A pesar de todo Merlín se entierra en su pecho y busca el consuelo en su enemiga. Irónico, piensa, si no estuvieran enamorados.

Desde siempre.

Para siempre.

—¿Sigue aquí? —pregunta una noche. Ha pasado casi una semana.

—¿Quién?

—Su hijo.

—También es el mío.

Más que de Arturo, incluso, mucho más. Es de ella. Ella lo ha criado. Ella juega con él, le da de comer, le consigue la ropa, corre tras él en el bosque. Mordred es suyo, suyo, sólo suyo. Lo quiere más que a nada, más que a Merlín, más que a sí misma. Dejaría esa guerra si supiera que Mordred estaría a salvo por siempre (para siempre). Pero sabe que no, que es el hijo de Arturo y su destino ya está trazado. Mordred nunca estará a salvo.

—¿Sigue aquí?

—Sí, sigue aquí —responde Morgana. Merlín está sentado sobre la cama con la espalda recargada en la pared. No tiene una varita. Ya conseguirá una, cuando mejore y Morgana lo deje marchar.

Ella le pone la suya bajo la barbilla.

Se han amenazado así por años. Morgana sabe que es capaz de herirlo. Pero esa es la primera vez que se da cuenta de que también es capaz de matarlo.

—Si le haces algo a mi hijo, Merlín, si le cuentas a Arturo, si me traicionas… —le dice—, te mataré y quemaré todo Camelot. Eres el único escudo que protege ese reino de mierda. ¿Queda claro?

Merlín traga saliva. Asiente.

Morgana baja la varita. Le pasa el dorso de la mano por la mejilla, en una caricia.

—Bien —musita—. Te quiero.

Se besan. Hacen el amor. Sobre ellos pende otra declaración de guerra más.

* * *

**XXVI.**

* * *

Un día, poco después de que Merlín se marche, es Arturo mismo el que se presenta frente al refugio —casa— de Morgana en aquel bosque. Ella les sale al paso antes de que puedan tocar su puerta.

Arturo.

Son muy parecidos. Los mismos pómulos, la misma barbilla, incluso los mismos ojos. Pero el resto de él le pertenece a Uther Pendragon —a quien Morgana asocia con el mismísimo demonio, lo cual sabe que lo tiene rabiando en el más allá—. El cabello rubio que brilla al sol, eso es Pendragon, el porte, la realeza.

—Hermano —saluda.

—Hermana —responde él.

Se baja del caballo, intenta acercarse. Su guardia intenta acercarse con él.

—Tú solo —pide Morgana.

Arturo duda. Lo ve dudar. Pero al final hace un gesto a los caballeros que lo acompañan y se acerca a ella. Morgana no sabe si apuntarle con la varita o abrazarlo. Su relación ha sido así. Tirante, extraña. A los once años ella huyó del castillo para buscar una manera de ser que no implicara esconder su magia. Traicionó a Arturo después de prometerle que siempre lo cuidaría.

No volvió hasta siete años después y lo encontró con Merlín.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Una tregua. No quiero que sigas espiando el palacio.

Quiere reírse. Así que es cierto. Hay cosas más peligrosas que amenazan a Camelot que ella y a Arturo se le hace fácil acercársele. Después de todo, ¿qué ha hecho en esos años? Sólo enterarse de todas las intrigas palaciegas. Contiene la carcajada y sólo sonríe.

—¿Merlín lo sabe? Son uña y mugre, ¿no?

—Se opone —admite Arturo.

Eso hace que Morgana decida su respuesta.

—Sea. Pero sólo hay tregua hasta que Camelot deje de estar en problemas —le dice.

—¿Cómo sabes qué…?

—Espío el palacio, Arturo.

—Su majestad —corrige él.

—Por favor —se burla ella—. Todavía eres el hermano al que le cambié una vez los pañales. No te hagas el digno conmigo.

—Morgana…—Pero sonríe. Parece que está a punto de reírse, a pesar de que es la primera vez que se ven de manera tan clara frente a frente. Hasta parece un hechizo.

Luego todo se rompe. Se abre la muerte y se oye un «¡Mamá!». Arturo voltea, sorprendido. Mordred lo mira, asomado desde la puerta. Morgana, en cambio, se fija en el rostro de Arturo. El cabello castaño que Morgana le tiñe no es suficiente para engañarlo. A los siete años, Mordred es prácticamente igual a él.

Ve como el rostro de Arturo se desencaja.

Él se lo toma como traición.

Ella hace lo que mejor sabe hacer. Saca su varita. Ataca.

Los caballeros, junto a su rey, huyen.

* * *

**XXVII.**

* * *

Abraza a Mordred y él no entiende que está en peligro. No comprende que excalibur se cierne sobre él. Le promete que siempre va a protegerlo.

—Te quiero.

«Lo juro».

* * *

**XXVIII.**

* * *

Arturo la persigue. Ella se protege más. Merlín sigue yendo a verla y cada vez que va, le suplica que lo mande lejos. Mordred cumple diez. Ni pizca de magia. A ella no le importa. Lo protege de todos los ataques de Arturo, de los asesinos del rey, que no quiere alcanzar su destino.

Cansada, acaba refugiándose en los brazos de Merlín.

—Envíalo lejos, es la única manera.

—Antes querías matarlo —musitó.

—Me matarás si lo hago.

—Sí.

—Entonces envíalo lejos, porque un día Arturo me obligará a hacerlo —le dice Merlín. La aparta un poco pero la obliga a que lo mire a los ojos—. Hasta ahora entiende que me niegue a atacarte. Siempre lo ha entendido porque no quiere inmiscuirse en nuestra historia, esa que él cree que acabó hace más de quince años. Pero un día no se mostrará tan comprensivo, Morgana. Y no podré negarme.

No puede culparlo.

Ella quiere más a Mordred.

Él quiere mucho más a Merlín.

El amor que les queda es el que se dan. Los sobrantes de su corazón. Y eso les basta. (Hasta que no).

* * *

**XXIX.**

* * *

Lo envía lejos. Al norte. No a Hogwarts porque Mordred no tiene magia para poder entrar al castillo, pero sí al pueblo que se encuentra a las orillas. Le dice que tiene que aprender a defenderse. Lo besa en la frente y lo abraza.

Él le suplica que no lo deje solo.

Ella lo abraza.

Lo hace porque lo quiere y, quizá, algún día Mordred va a entenderlo. Ella también se va. Despedirse de Merlín le duele menos. Se enclaustra en Avalon y vigila todo desde allí. Protege a Mordred desde lejos, esperando que llegue el día de reclamar su victoria.

Mordred va a matar a su propio padre.

—Volveré cuando muera Arturo —le promete a Merlín—. Yo ya gané esta guerra.

Él llora. No se atreve a contradecirla. No pueden traicionarse el uno al otro.

* * *

**XXX.**

* * *

Cuando Merlín muere, se ven de nuevo. Más grandes. Más viejos. Más diferentes. Frente a ella están el cadáver de su hijo y de su hermano.

—¿Vienes a reclamar tu victoria? —le pregunta el mago.

No se siente como una.

—Vine a enterrar a mi hermano.

«Y a mi hijo», agrega, aunque todo Camelot lo considera un traidor.

Los ojos de Merlín dicen que nunca ha dejado de quererla y ella supone que su propia mirada es similar. No se lo dicen. Han pasado demasiadas cosas. Sólo sabían comunicarse en el idioma de la guerra.

(Para ellos, el mismo que el del amor).

* * *

**Notas del fic:**

**1) Nótese que tomé de la mitología artúrica lo que me convenía y deseché lo demás. Mordred no es hijo biológico de Morgana, pero casi. Sí lo es de Arturo y alguna amante. **

**2) Quería meter a Nimué, pero al final decidí no hacerlo, total, ya estaba asesinando a la mitología artúrica con ganas, que importaba hacerlo un poco más.**

**3) La relación entre Merlín y Morgana es bastante… ¿cómo decirlo? Terrible, por decir poco. Se quieren, pero no se quieren bien. Y ninguno es prioridad para el otro. Espero que esa aproximación de su relación te haya gustado, Noche, que finalmente el regalo es para ti y desde que vi que querías una petición con Merlín y Morgana dije que era perfecta para que yo la escribiera.**

**4) Me inventé todo lo que pude. Muy a mi estilo.**

* * *

_Andrea Poulain_


End file.
